forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cyclops
| size4e = Large | origin4e = Fey | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Giant | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Usually chaotic evil | challenge3e = 8 | refs3e = | size2e = Huge | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = Grolantor | vision = Low-light vision | lifespan = 200–300 years | location = | language = Giant | subraces = Cyclopskin | climate = Warm, temperate | terrain = Mountains, hills | height = 12 ft. (3.7 m) | length = | weight = 1,200 lbs. (540 kg) | wingspan = | skincolor = Light tan to dark brown | haircolor = Dark | eyecolor = Black, brown | feathers = | distinctions = Tall muscular bodies, bald spiked heads, and one-eye | first = Dungeons & Dragons (1974)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyclops_(Dungeons_%26_Dragons)#cite_note-2 | based = Cyclops of Greek legend }} Cyclopes were one-eyed giants that originally came from the Feywild. Description Cyclopes were one of the smallest types of giants, standing only 12 feet (4 meters) and weighing 1,200 pounds (540 kilograms), but they were as strong as the average stone giant. Cyclopes had earthy skin tones that blended with their surroundings. Males and females cyclopes of the Feywild were bald and had spiked heads instead of hair. Other cyclops had hair and more human-like appearances. The most peculiar and distinguishing thing about cyclopes was the fact that they only had one large eye in the middle of their foreheads. It tended to be the same as the color of their skin. This eye was rumored to cause fear in any who looked at it. Their single eye gave them poor depth perception, however, and therefore they couldn't use missile weapons very well. Abilities Cyclopes could throw boulders like all giant-kin, but with less accuracy than normal because of their single eye. Cyclopes that lived in the Feywild Underdark were also amazing blacksmiths and crafted powerful items for their fomorian masters. History While cyclopes stated they descended from the line of Annam, most giants thought these brutes came from one of Othea's trysts. Religion Cyclopes worshiped Grolantor because they admired his power and might over giant-kin. Craft Cyclopes made many different and powerful magical and non-magical items. Their most proficient blacksmiths could forge rings of great magical power and swords with blades of lightning. Activities They usually served as bodyguards, blacksmiths, and soldiers for more powerful fomorian masters. Homelands Some cyclopes lived in cities such as: * Ched Nasad * Mag Tureah * Menzoberranzan * Nacmoran * Pirate Isles * Thay When not living in cities, many cyclopes lived in caves, ruins, or forests: * Citadel Umbra * Curna Mountains * Feywild * Giant's Belt Mountains * Kryonar's Caverns * Mines of Tethyamar * Oman * Veldorn * Snapping Turtle Bay Notable Cyclopes In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, the mage Chancil Crystalheart of Memnon summoned a cyclops to beat Conner to death but eventually relented and dispelled the summons. Appendix Notes In the 2nd-edition Monstrous Manual and the 3rd-edition ''Shining South'', the plural version of cyclops is spelled "cyclopes". In the 4th-edition Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide, this was changed to "cyclopses". The original spelling "cyclopes" was restored in the 5th-edition ''Monster Manual''. Appearances ;Comics: * Shell Game ;Computer Games: * Al-Qadim: The Genie's Curse * Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear * Icewind Dale: Enhanced Edition References Connections Category:Giants Category:Giant-kin Category:Creatures of chaotic evil alignment Category:Creatures found in Arvandor (layer)